Michael Myers/ Dead by daylight
Coś, a raczej ktoś, jest teraz tutaj. Nigdy tego nie widziałem.... Kształt przedtem. Człowiek ukrywający się za maską. Przychodzi z determinacją. Ale bardziej niepokojące jest to, że przychodzi z pozornym uchwyceniem polowania. Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto nawet niechętnie udał się w to miejsce. Czy jest w tym byciu więcej, niż mogę pojąć? Michael Myers lub "The Shape" to jeden z 14 zabójców, który jest obecnie prezentowany w "Dead by Daylight". Został on przedstawiony jako Zabójca ROZDZIAŁU II: Rozdział HALLOWEEN® , rozdział DLC wydany 25 października 2016 roku. Pochodzi z franczyzy Horror Movie z 1978 roku o tej samej nazwie Halloween. Przegląd The Shape to nawiedzający zabójca, którego celem jest monitorowanie Survivors z daleka, aby nakarmić jego moc. Im więcej śledzi, tym silniejszy i szybszy staje się. Jego osobiste atuty, Save The Best For Last , Play With Your Food & Dying Light , wybierz jednego Survivor, aby stać się jego Obsesją i wyzwoli zabójcze efekty w oparciu o Status Obsesji. Jego atuty koncentrują się wokół Obsesji, tak jak Michael Myers ma obsesję na punkcie zabijania, Killer wybiera Survivor i oznacza je jako swoją Obsesję. Ocena trudności: Intermediate ( Społeczność) / Hard (Developer) (w oparciu o czas i wysiłek, który jest wymagany, aby właściwie nauczyć się grać w niego i efektywnie korzystać z jego mocy. Tło Niektórzy ludzie to po prostu złe nasiona. Nasiona nasycone destylowaną i czystą formą zła. Michael Myers jest jednym z tych nasion. Nie miał żadnych problemów z powodowaniem bólu innych. Zamiast tego, to było dokładnie to, czego szukał. Ale nawet życie może być trudne dla tych z umysłami wypełnionymi terrorem. Różnica polega na tym, jak można rozwiązać te problemy. Dla Michaela musiał zabijać, aby znaleźć wewnętrzny spokój. Gdy odebrał życie swojej siostrze, policja znalazła na miejscu zbrodni milczącego chłopca przebranego za klauna. Kiedy natykamy się na rosnący ogień, nie nalewamy na niego benzyny. Ale była to akcja podjęta przez urzędników, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, jak ukształtuje to demona w ciele chłopca. Wysłanie Michaela do szpitala psychiatrycznego było słabą próbą uratowania dziecka. Nieudana terapia i nocne krzyki sprawiły, że stał się jeszcze bardziej introwertyczny i obłąkany. Ludzie mieli nadzieję, że Michael Myers skończy jako nawias, który wkrótce zostanie zapomniany i zakopany. Ale potem.....on uciekł. Perki the Shape Są to Perki, które zaczynają się pojawiać tylko w The Shape's Bloodweb. Po osiągnięciu Poziomu 30, można znaleźć wersje do nauki tych atutów: * Save the Best For Last - Level 30 * Play With Your Food - Level 35 * Dying Light - poziom 40 Po uzyskaniu, inni zabójcy będą mogli od tego momentu odnaleźć Atuty Kształtu w swoich odpowiednich "Stronicach krwi". Wyposażenie Broń:nóż kuchenny Nóż kuchenny to podstawowa broń Shape'a. Ponadwymiarowe ostrze z druzgocąco ostrymi krawędziami. * Jeśli uda mu się trafić na Ocalałych, animacja odnowienia ataku jest taka, że Kształt bada jego nóż. * W grze Evil Within III będzie trzymał nóż do góry nogami. Moc: Zło w obrębie Spotkałem go piętnaście lat temu; powiedziano mi, że nic mi nie pozostało; brak powodu, brak sumienia, brak zrozumienia; a nawet najbardziej podstawowy sens życia lub śmierci, dobra lub zła, dobra lub zła. Spotkałem to sześcioletnie dziecko, z tą pustą, bladą, pozbawioną emocji twarzą i najczarniejszymi oczami.... oczami diabła. Spędziłem osiem lat próbując do niego dotrzeć, a potem kolejnych siedem próbując go zamknąć, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co żyło za oczami tego chłopca, było czysto i po prostu.... złem. ~ Dr. Sam Loomis Jego specjalna umiejętność nosi nazwę "Evil Within", 3-poziomowy wskaźnik, który wpływa na zdolność Shape'a do polowania inaczej dla każdej fazy. Shape może prześledzić ocalałych, co wypełnia jego obecną fazę Evil Within. Kształt zyskuje czystą korzyść płynącą z podążania w górę Zła W obrębie etapów, z wyjątkiem jego promienia terroru, który zwiększa się dla każdego etapu. Wszyscy ocaleni, którzy obecnie są prześladowani, będą jasno oświetleni, a więcej niż jeden ocalały może być prześladowany jednocześnie. Ocaleni, którzy ukrywają się w liściach (kukurydza, trawa, krzewy itp.) lub przełamują linię wzroku, albo opóźnią, albo powstrzymają The Shape przed zdobyciem jakichkolwiek punktów ze śledzenie ich. Po dotarciu do poziomu II, Kształt nigdy nie może wrócić do poziomu I. Kolor Aury Ocalałego decyduje o tym, ile zła w nich pozostało (od białego/pełnego do czerwonego/pustego). Postawy Postawa Shape'a lub postawa zmienia się wraz z każdą warstwą zła wewnątrz, a także zależy od niektórych dodatków i atutów. Uważny Ocalały może to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść, aby być ostrzeganym przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. Zło w obrębie I lewa ręka zrelaksowana i poruszająca się swobodnie. ostrze skierowane lekko na zewnątrz i poruszające się swobodnie podczas gonienia lekko sztywny chód. Zło w obrębie II Podobny do Zła Wewnątrz mnie, bezczynna postawa. lewa ręka jest zaciśnięta do pięści. porusza się o wiele bardziej swobodnie i podobnie jak Trapper. Zło w obrębie III Podobne do Zła w pozycji II. ostrze podniesione, skierowane ku dołowi Osiągnięcia Obecnie istnieją 3 osiągnięcia związane z The Shape. Prestiż Prestiż I - Gore Blade (broń) Prestige II - Obrzydliwe kombinezony (ciało) Prestiż III - Czerwony na białej masce (głowa) DLC Shape jest obecnie częścią pakietu 1 DLC: Dostępne DLC ROZDZIAŁ II: Rozdział HALLOWEEN® . Ciekawostki * Drugie imię Shape'a to Audrey. * Jego pełne imię to Michael Audrey Myers. * The Shape jest pierwszym zabójcą, który został wprowadzony jako płatne DLC. * The Shape jest pierwszym zabójcą w płatnym DLC, do którego dostęp jest możliwy bez ponoszenia opłat - przy użyciu oferty Black Splinter. * Michael Myers był mordercą, który pojawił się w serii horrorów Halloween. W pierwszym filmie zabija swoją starszą siostrę i zostaje wysłany do szpitala psychiatrycznego na prawie dwie dekady przed ucieczką, by w noc Halloween powrócić do rodzinnego miasta i rozpocząć polowanie na przyjaciół i rodzinę Laurie Strode. * Nazwisko Michaela w grze nawiązuje do oryginalnego filmu z 1978 roku. Podczas napisów, rola "Michaela Myersa" uznawana jest za "Kształt". * The Shape's Stain jest niewidoczny w "Evil Within I". * The Shape jest jedynym zabójcą, który potrafi szybciej wskakiwać przez okna niż jakikolwiek inny zabójca. Skacze w standardowych 1,7 sekundy w Złym Wewnątrz I, ale w Złym Wewnątrz II, skacze w 1,5 sekundy. W Evil Within III, w 1,3 sekundy. * Dzięki Perks Fire Up i Bamboozle, The Shape może otworzyć okna skarbca w zaledwie 0,923 sekundy. * Muzyka, która gra, gdy The Shape osiągnie Evil Within III, pochodzi z filmu Halloween. * Kiedy Survivors są śledzeni przez The Shape, kiedy jest blisko następnego Evil Within Tier, Survivors usłyszy przerobioną wersję The Hedge, która przypadkowo gra w filmie, podczas gdy główny bohater Laurie Strode jest śledzony. * Ilekroć Kształt zmienia szczeble Złego wewnątrz, mała melodia, podążająca za głównym tematem Halloween, gra przez całą mapę. Jest to również jedyna oznaka mocy zabójcy, która nie zmienia się w stosunku do odległości (np. stłumione wrzaski pielęgniarki na mrugnięcie w oddali). * Muzyka Terror Radius, którą słyszą Ocaleni, gdy w pobliżu The Shape jest remake'm oryginalnego utworu Halloween, The Hanger. Utwór w grze jest niepublikowany i zablokowany w plikach z gry, dane-miners wydali go ostatnio na Forum Steam. * The Shape ma znacznie mniejszy Promień Terroru niż inni Zabójcy, w zależności od jego umiejętności Tier: * W grze Evil Within I jest to tylko 6 metrów. * W grze Evil Within II jest to 16 metrów. * W Evil Within III jest to standardowy poziom 32 metrów. * Kształt ma mały animowany szlak za swoim nożem, gdy się huśta. * W Evil Within III, The Shape lunges for 0.2 seconds longer than when in Evil Within II, dając mu najdłuższy lunge w grze. * W Evil Within I i II, The Shape trzyma nóż na boku, podczas gdy w Evil Within III, trzyma nóż do ramienia z ostrzem skierowanym na zewnątrz. * W grze Evil Within III, nóż Shape'a jest na drodze do Stain, a czasami odbija jego czerwone światło. * Oddech Kształtu jest nieco inny niż w oryginalnym filmie. * Pamiątka po Kształcie Mori jest być może nawiązaniem do tego, jak zabija ludzi w oryginalnym filmie, ponieważ często chwyta ludzi za szyję i albo ich dźga, albo po prostu dusi. * Kształt, pod względem wyglądu, jest najczystszym zabójcą, poza plamą krwi na lewym ramieniu i na nożu. * The Shape jest jednym z trzech Zabójców, którzy mogą natychmiast umieścić Ocalałych w państwie umierającym bez żadnych przywilejów i dodatków. Pozostali dwaj zabójcy to The Hillbilly i The Cannibal . * Kształt jest jednym z niewielu Zabójców, których domyślna skóra głowy nie nosi imienia Zabójcy. * Kształt był drugim Zabójcą, który nosił maskę na twarz. * Lewe oko Shape'a można zobaczyć przez jego maskę w menu. * W pewnych warunkach oświetleniowych przez maskę widoczne są oba jego oczy. * Kształt jest jedynym zabójcą, który ma teraz dodatki, które dają mu możliwość zabijania Ocalałych. * The Shape był pierwszą licencjonowaną postacią obok Laurie Strode. * The Shape jest jednym z najbardziej wyglądających na człowieka zabójców w grze, ponieważ nie ma żadnych nienaturalnych zmian w jego wyglądzie, jak większość innych zabójców. * The Shape zmienia swoje stanowisko z każdym poziomem zła wewnątrz: * Zło w moim wnętrzu: Jego ramiona są w dół i blisko tułowia. * Evil Within II: Jego ramiona są bardziej rozłożone na boki. * Evil Within III: Jego prawe ramię jest uniesione nad głową nożem skierowanym w dół w sposób kłujący.